


post break-up sex (helps you forget your ex)

by ilikewrestlingladies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikewrestlingladies/pseuds/ilikewrestlingladies
Summary: Nikki finds a way to cheer up her friend after a rough break up. (Nikki x Female Reader)





	

The last thing I wanted to do that night was be surrounded by people - even my co-workers who, for the most part, I loved dearly. I’d been this way for the past month, just down and out. Ever since my break-up with Alexa, I’d been in a funk. Work was usually the one thing that put me in a good mood no matter what, but tonight especially I wasn’t feeling it.

“You alright, girl?” Nikki asked me, nudging me with her elbow. The two of us were sat in catering together, along with Dean, Renee and Becky. 

“I’m fine,” I replied with a light shrug. “Thinking about my match later.”

Nikki raised her eyebrows at me, silently letting me know she didn’t buy that for a second. The two of us had been friends for so long, it didn’t surprise me that she could see right through me by now. 

“Me and Naomi are gonna kick your lass, [Y/N],” Becky joked, her foot tapping my knee under the table. My match later was a tag match. Me and Carmella against Becky and Naomi. I was just glad it wasn’t me and Alexa again. 

The break-up hadn’t been a bad one. It ended mutually, no hard feelings between us. Being around her was still hard though. We had dated for over a year and had been serious. Getting over that was tough. 

“I’d like to see you try,” I laughed, forcing it out of myself. 

“Ooohh,” Dean chimed in. “Those sound like fighting words to me.”

Everyone laughed, but I could still feel Nikki side-eyeing me.

Dean left the table a few minutes later for his segment of the night, and Renee left shortly after for an interview. 

“I’m gonna find Naomi and Carmella to talk about tonight,” Becky announced, rising from the table and grabbing her bowl as she did. She looked at me. “You comin’?”

I started to stand up to go with her, but a hand on my knee under the table prevented me from getting up. 

“In a second,” I told Becky, who nodded, smiled and then was off. 

Nikki sighed as I turned to her. Her hand was still on my knee. “Are you really alright?” she asked. She kept talking before I could answer her. “Don’t lie because I know you aren’t. Is this about Alexa?”

“Kind of,” I admitted. 

Nikki frowned.

“I’m over her, mostly. I don’t want her back or anything.”

Nikki gave my knee a gentle squeeze. I shifted in my seat.

“It’s just weird not being in a relationship anymore. I’m not used to being single, if that makes sense,” I finished.

“It totally does,” Nikki nodded. Her thumb was now softly rubbing circles on my bare knee. “I think you need a nice, fun night out. Let me take you out tonight after the show.”

I grimaced. I had no desire to go to a club and my face told Nikki as much.

“You need to get out of this weird mood you’re in,” she said. “Getting drunk and dancing with your friends will help.”

“Getting drunk sounds fun,” I agreed. “I can’t deal with a club tonight though. All those guys trying to dance with me and talk to me. I can’t.”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Nikki sighed in defeat. “Hang out with me at least? I’ll bring wine.”

I smiled at that, leaning over to hug Nikki. She really was a great friend. “You got it.”

-

Smackdown ended and I rode with Becky back to the hotel since she was my usual travel partner. We said our goodbyes as we got to our floor and went to our separate rooms. Before we’d left, Nikki and I had made plans for her to come knock on my door whenever we’d gotten settled into our rooms for the night and were ready to chill.

I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas, knowing Nikki would probably show up in the same. My pajamas consisted of nothing but a pair of panties and an oversized t-shirt. I was comfortable enough with Nikki to be in nothing but a shirt, and I knew she felt the same. As for my hair, I used the blow dryer to dry it, and then let it fall in it’s natural waves down my shoulders. There was no need to put on make up. I’d just washed my face after all. I did apply a little tinted lip balm, though that was for moisturizing reasons more than anything else.

It wasn’t much longer after that when there was a tap at my door. I stepped out of my bathroom to open the door, where I saw a cozy looking Nikki Bella, with two bottles of wine in her arms.

She looked great, even in her night clothes, wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a loose muscle tank that showed off a hint of sideboob. 

She came inside and I took one of the bottles from her. “Do we each get our own?” I asked with a laugh.

“I don’t share wine,” she said, plopping onto my bed. 

I shrugged. “Fair enough,” I agreed. “Should we pretend to be classy and drink out of glasses, or just drink straight from the bottle?”

Before I’d even finished the question, Nikki had twisted the cap from the bottle and was holding it up to cheers me. “From the bottle, baby.”

I clinked my bottle against hers and we both giggled.

-

It was less than an hour later, and I was definitely feeling the affects of the wine. I still had a few sips left, but I didn’t think I needed them. 

“You feeling better yet?” Nikki, equally as drunk, asked me. 

“I dunno,” I answered honestly. “I think so. It might just be the alcohol though.”

Nikki sighed, sitting up on her knees and gazing down at me. For a second, as I looked up at her, I went breathless at her beauty. She looked like an angel. 

Yeah, I really did not need anymore wine. 

She leaned over me, setting her empty bottle on the nightstand. I handed her mine and she set it down, too. I fell onto my back, and she laid on her stomach beside me, propped up on her elbows so she could meet my eyes. We were so close our sides were pressed together. She was warm. 

“After my break ups, the post break-up sex is usually enough to get me feeling normal again,” Nikki said.

I raised an eyebrow. “Post break-up sex?”

“Yeah,” Nikki looked at me like it was obvious. “You know the old saying, to get over somebody, you gotta get under someone new. It always does the trick. Guess not for you though.”

“Oh… no, I haven’t had sex since the break-up,” I told her and her eyes went wide. 

“[Y/N], what?” she asked, sitting up on her knees once more. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking up at her again. 

“You two broke up _ages_ ago,” she said. 

“I mean, a month ago,” I corrected her. “That’s not that long.”

She looked at me, tilting her head to the side. “ _Ages_ ,” she repeated. I didn’t argue, so she went on. Her hand fell on my exposed thigh and I felt heat start to rise in my belly. I swallowed hard and tried to hide it. She shook my leg, as if this was some urgent matter. “No wonder you feel weird. You haven’t gotten laid.”

“Is that my problem?” I questioned her with a smirk. 

She nodded decidedly. Her long nails trailed up my thigh, tickling and enticing at the same time. “Good sex does wonders for you,” she stated, her voice lower now. Sexier. Her hand was on my inner thigh now and I had to stop my legs from slowly spreading. 

“I can’t believe you haven’t had sex in a month,” Nikki continued, shaking her head in disbelief. “We really need to fix that.”

“We?” I repeated her.

In response, Nikki leaned down and kissed me. Her lips were soft and warm against mine. She was gentle, but she was kissing me with purpose. 

Her hand fell between my legs, and pressed her palm against the front of my underwear. I moaned against her lips, but neither of us tried to break the kiss. Her hand stayed put, hardly moving except for the tortuously slow ways she was rubbing me. There was hardly any friction, and I bucked my hips against her, desperate for more.

She pulled away then, her breathing heavy from our kissing. There was a smirk on her face and the look alone made me want to moan. She was impossibly sexy, I could barely stand it. 

“This okay?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. As if she really needed to ask now.

I nodded eagerly, reaching out for her again. “Yes, fuck. Please. Take this off.” 

She laughed as I tugged at her shirt, and knocked my hands away so she could remove it herself. She wasted no time unhooking her bra and casting it to the side as well. She fell back on top of me, laying directly on me now. My hands curled in her long hair, holding her against me as we kissed. 

Her hand slid up my shirt, where she found that I was braless, and began massaging one of my boobs. Her fingers brushed over a nipple and I moaned again. The way our legs were entangled, her thigh was pressed right in between my legs, giving me friction but nothing else. She was more or less straddling my thigh as well. I shifted my leg upwards so it bucked against Nikki’s crotch, and she responded by rolling her hips against it, a breathy noise falling from her lips.

If I wasn’t wet already, the sound of her soft whimper would have gotten me there. It was the hottest thing I’d ever heard, and I needed to hear more of it. 

Nikki was a little stronger than me, but with her not expecting it, I was able to overpower her for a moment, flipping us over so I was on top of her. Her hands were up my shirt once more, running up my stomach, and I took the hint, pulling the t-shirt over my head and letting it fall somewhere behind me. 

“You are so hot,” Nikki told me, reaching up so she could keep her hands on me, both hands cupping my chest now. I leaned down so we could kiss again.

I wanted to move down so I could settle between her legs, but I didn’t want to move away from her. Her hands felt so nice on my body, and each drag of her lips against mine made me ache for her that much more. All I wanted was to pull more and more of those sounds from her, and I wanted to taste her, but for now, I’d settle for making her come another way. 

I slid one hand down the front of her shorts. It was my turn now to touch her through her underwear. The front of her panties were already wet as I rubbed her pussy. 

“Please,” she moaned, grinding against my hand. 

I pressed two fingers against her clit and began moving them in slow, teasing circles. Nikki tangled her fingers in my hair at the back of my neck. I quickened my pace a little, rubbing her clit with faster strokes, and she let out a long moan in response.

“Fuck, I could come just like this,” she said through heavy breaths. 

As tempting as it was to make her come right then and there, I didn’t want her to finish without having actually touched her. So I slipped my hand into her underwear and dragged two fingers through her wetness, and she whimpered again. My fingers found her clit again and I continued my previous actions, rubbing circles against it.

“Wait, wait,” she said, sounding hesitant to tell me to stop, even if for a moment. She lifted her hips off the bed, and reached down to push her shorts and underwear down in one swoop. She used her feet to kick them off, and then spread her legs for me again. “Okay, better,” she said. I didn’t hesitate before picking up where I’d left off, moving my fingers against her clit.

I pressed hot kisses to her neck as I did this, and she tilted her head back for me to have more access. Without stopping either of these actions, I shifted my position slightly so I could comfortably move my other hand between her legs.

Using my other hand now, I pushed two fingers inside of her pussy to join the hand that was already working her clit. 

“Oh my God,” she moaned desperately. Her free hand grabbed onto one of her own breasts, squeezing it. 

I moved my fingers inside of her to match the speed of my fingers on her clit, thrusting them deep inside of her and dragging them back out and repeat. “You look so damn sexy right now,” I said, watching her writhe underneath me. “I bet you’ll look even sexier when I make you come.”

“Oh my God,” she repeated. “I’m going to. I’m going to come. Your fingers feel so good inside me, oh God.”

I pulled my fingers away from her clit, but didn’t stop moving my fingers inside of her. I wiggled down her body so I could duck down and flick my tongue against her clit. 

Nikki gasped above me, her hand falling to the back of my head. “ _Fuck_.”

I repeatedly flicked my tongue against her clit, not letting up as Nikki whimpered. With my fingers curling inside of her, I sucked her clit into mouth, my tongue relentless against it. 

Nikki was grinding desperately against my fingers and my face as she warned, “I’m coming, I’m coming. Fuck, oh fuck.” 

I pulled my fingers from her, using both hands to hold her hips down as she came. I kept sucking on her as she rode out her orgasm. Only when she started pushing my head away did I pull my mouth away. 

“Get those off and get up here,” she demanded before she’d even fully recovered. I sat up on my knees, carefully removing my panties before straddling her. With her pointer finger, she urged me to keep coming closer. I walked on my knees, moving further up her body until she grabbed me by my hips to stop me. Then she scooted down until her face lined up perfectly with my pussy. She tilted her head up and licked up my wetness and I let out a loud moan at the attention I very much desired. She didn’t tease me for a second, her tongue sliding inside me and then out again. 

I had gotten so wet and so turned on while getting her off, that it wasn’t going to take much to make me come. She was so good at eating me out that I’m pretty sure I’d come quickly regardless. Her mouth felt fucking amazing. 

“Nikki,” I groaned in pleasure, throwing my head back. “Jesus, your _tongue_.” 

I could feel Nikki laugh in response and the vibrations against me only made me moan even more. 

When her lips wrapped around my clit, I knew that was it for me. She sucked hard right from the start and I nearly screamed with how good it felt. She moaned against me and the vibrations sent me over the edge. I tried to raise my hips as to not buck too wildly against her face, but she held me in place, sucking my clit through my orgasm. 

As I started to come down from it, I tried to move again, but she continued to hold me still. It started to become sensitive and I let out a whimper. “Fuck, fuck, stop,” I told her.

She stopped - but only for a second or two. She licked me up, and then once again wrapped her lips around my clit. I hissed at the sensitivity, but it felt too good to ask her to stop. She sucked at first, and then began licking. Her tongue flicked against me in consistent, quick, almost rough strokes. 

“Nikki, Nikki, Nikki,” I repeated her name, screaming it out as her tongue worked me over. “I’m gonna come again. Oh God. I’m coming.” 

Her nails dug into my sides as she held me against her mouth. I could feel her eyes on me, watching me fall apart for the second time above her. She continued licking me as I came down, her touch gentle and slow now. Her hands fell from my sides and I flopped to the bed beside her, my breathing heavier than after most matches.

I felt wrecked and probably looked it, too, but when I opened my eyes and turned to see Nikki looking at me, she was smiling bright and didn’t seem to think I looked too bad. Not if her rolling over onto her side so she could kiss me was anything to go by. I kissed her back, eagerly, and before I knew it she was straddling me again. 

“If you don’t feel better yet, I bet round two will help…” she smirked as she leaned down to kiss me again. 

I definitely felt better, but I’d take round two anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more, feel free to follow me on Tumblr here: http://ilikewrestlingladies.tumblr.com/


End file.
